1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reference point locator for locating a reference point, located on one side of a structure (such as a wall, floor or ceiling), from the opposite side of the structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Pin-point location of specific reference points located on one side of a structure (such as a wall, floor or ceiling) from the opposite side of the structure is commonplace in residential and commercial construction. For example, when installing a new electrical outlet, it is necessary to know where to cut a hole on one side of a wall, floor, or ceiling in order to properly line up with incoming conduit on the opposite side of the wall, floor or ceiling. A similar problem also exists with respect to installing new plumbing.
Conventionally, reference points are located by making a multitude of measurements are made on one side of the structure and then repeating the measurements on the opposite side of the structure. A hole is then drilled that extends from one side of the structure to the other side of the structure.
This approach has several disadvantages. First, this method is time consuming due to the multitude of careful measurements that must be made and the difficulty in transferring those measurements to the opposite side of the structure. Second, this approach often leads to numerous unnecessary holes being drilled that, in the end, must be patched or otherwise repaired in order to return the structure to its original condition. The unnecessary holes result from the fact that performing the required measurements often leads to confusion and the improper location of the reference point. The unnecessary holes also result from the fact that structures are often not constructed uniformly on both sides. Third, this method is costly due to the time associated with performing the initial measurements as well as the time and cost associated with patching or otherwise repairing the unnecessary holes.
A reference point locator system according to the preferred embodiment of the invention overcomes these drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, according to a first aspect of the invention, the invention provides a locator system for locating a reference point located on one side of a structure from the opposite side of the structure. The system comprises a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter is located at a position that defines the reference point, and includes an oscillator and an antenna that cooperate to generate an electromagnetic signal having a frequency that is in the range of 20 Hz to 20 kHz, preferably approximately 2 kHz. The receiver includes a transducer that senses the electromagnetic signal transmitted by the transmitter, and an indicator that indicates whether the receiver is within a given distance of the transmitter.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the invention provides a locator system for locating a reference point, located on one side of a structure, from the opposite side of the structure. The locator system comprises a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter is located at a position that defines the reference point, and further includes an oscillator, an amplifier, and an antenna. The oscillator generates a first electrical signal having a frequency that is in the range of 20 Hz to 20 kHz, and preferably approximately 2 kHz. The amplifier is coupled to the oscillator, and amplifies the first electrical signal to produce an amplified electrical signal. The antenna is coupled to the amplifier and is excited by the amplified electrical signal. In response, the antenna produces an electromagnetic signal having a frequency that is determined by the frequency of the first electrical signal from the oscillator.
The receiver includes a transducer, an amplifier, a first indicator and a second indicator. The transducer is sensitive to electromagnetic signals at the frequency of the electromagnetic signal produced by the antenna, and produces a second electrical signal when the electromagnetic signal from the transmitter is sensed. The amplifier is coupled to the transducer. In turn, the first and second indicators are coupled to the amplifier. The first indicator becomes active when the transducer is within a first distance from the transmitter, and the second indicator becomes active when the transducer is within a second distance from the transmitter (the second distance being less than the first distance). The first indicator comprises either a visual indicator, an audible indicator, or a tactile indicator, and the second indicator comprises a different one of the same three types of indicators. For example, the first indicator may be an audible indicator and the second indicator may be a visual indicator.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the invention provides a method of locating a reference point located on one side of a structure from the opposite side of the structure. The method comprises generating an electromagnetic signal using a transmitter that is located at a position that defines the reference point, the transmitter being located on the one side of the structure, and sensing the electromagnetic signal using a receiver that is located on the opposite side of the structure. The sensing step further includes providing a first indication when the receiver is within a first distance of the transmitter, and providing a second indication when the receiver is within a second distance of the transmitter, the second distance being less than the first distance.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many modifications and changes within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.